Blackbird, Fly
by Love.Laugh.Klaine
Summary: : Kurt just can't take it anymore, he's tried so hard, but he can't do it. TRIGGER WARNING: SELF-HARM. If you feel this might be triggering for you, please, for your safety, DO NOT READ. Enjoi!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kurt just can't take it anymore, he's tried so hard, but he can't do it. TRIGGER WARNING: SELF-HARM. If you feel this might be triggering for you, please, for your safety, DO NOT READ. Enjoi!

Rating: M

Tumblr URL: where-glasz-meets-hazel

Reviews are love!

"Watch it fag!"

The words rattle around Kurt's head and slice through his heart, sharper than his razor. He wraps his hand around the offending object, the cool metal heating in his hand and the sharp edge digging into his skin painfully. He doesn't notice.

"Fairy!"

The first cut is painful, it stings, it burns, and oh god, it hurts. But beneath the pain, there's a release, some relief from the pain and suffering around him, some stress gone. He sets down the razor and picks up his phone, typing out a quick message before shutting it off. It reads: Blaine, I love you. I cant stand to put us through this hell when you can pass for normal, while I cant. I'm sorry I had to leave you this way. Goodbye, Kurt.

"Lady loser!"

Kurt locks the door to his bathroom before sinking to the tile floor and grabbing the razor again. His hands shake as he presses the razor to his pulse point on the wrist of his right arm. The blade slides through the layers of flesh and veins easily.

"Cocksucker!"

His porcelain skin begins to lose its color, turning into a lifeless shade of grey. The blood swirls in patterns across his skin and drips onto the white floor. Tears begin to fall as his vision blurs and he presses the razor into his left wrist, sliding across.

"Fudgepacker!"

The blood is draining quickly, and Kurt sees more red than white at this point. He slides between the two worlds of conscious and unconscious, while someone is calling his name, climbing the stairs quickly. The blackness dims his vision as Blaine knocks down the door, pulling Kurt's limp body close and dialing 911 before kissing his forehead.

"Don't worry baby, you'll be okay. It'll all be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Blackbird, Fly chapter 2

AN: hi readers! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN.

Can we get 5 reviews for this chapter? I'll update sooner if we do 8D

It all starts with a text.

Blaine, I love you. I cant stand to put us through this hell when you can pass for normal, while I cant. I'm sorry I had to leave you this way. Goodbye, Kurt.

Blaine instantly pales. What does it mean? Is Kurt going to-NO. No, Blaine. Don't go there. It's not good.

Then paranoia.

He's going to-oh my god. I need to go. I need to go NOW.

Blaine excuses himself from his homework, grabbing his shoes, his jacket, and his keys before bolting down the stairs, to his car, and driving. Fast.

Then it's the panic.

God, what if I don't get there in time and Kurt does-no. I can't be thinking like this, but he's just so persistent, and that's what I loved about him most. But will that be what brings him to his death?

It's not fair.

Not fair at all.

Blaine gets to the Hummel household, opening the door and rushing up the stairs, not bothering with the door. It's Tuesday, so Finn is with Rachel, Burt's at the shop until 6, and Carole has the second shift.

Nobody's home.

Nobody to save Kurt.

Except Blaine.

He gets to the bathroom door when it hits him.

It's smells like blood. Lots of blood. It smells like blood and death and flesh and god, Blaine is a little woozy right about now.

Fighting back his lightheadedness, Blaine busts down the door and grabs Kurt, calling 911.

"Hello 911, what is your emergency?"

"M-my boyfriend. Kurt. He-he tried to kill himself. Blood. There's blood everywhere. God, please help."

"Alright sir, calm down. What's your name?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"Okay Blaine, my name is Sarah. Can you take a deep breath for me? The ambulance is on it's way."

Silence.

"Blaine? Blaine, can you hear me? Blaine. I need you to answer me." There's a small sob on the other line. A few hushed words are spoken. It sounds like "Kurtie, it's okay. They're gonna save you."

Blaine ends the call. What's he going to say to Finn? Or Burt and Carole? The glee club? It's so much. Too much. Too fast.


End file.
